


Night Smoke

by BellaRukia



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Drama, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 03:03:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8649172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaRukia/pseuds/BellaRukia
Summary: Akane takes out the pack of cigarettes as if she had nothing else left. She may want to believe, for one more night, that he's along with her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I made a translation myself, sorry for the mistakes you could find! I'm a ShinKane shipper because... they are meant to be ♥ hehe. Thanks for reading this little fanfic :)

She may be tired. Akane opens the drawer and takes out the pack of cigarettes as if she had nothing else left. The towel still is resting damp on her shoulders. She may want to believe, for one more night, that he’s along with her.

She hesitates and then reaches for the lighter. She turns it on a few times in the wind. The flame that’s blazing in front of her does nothing but to die out repeatedly while fugacious, it starts to nourish a silent ritual in which Shinya’s voice speaks her in the ear and makes her smile, wryly. Akane lights up the cigarette and gets to smoke, seeing in every smoke scroll the breath of that man who apparently has never gone at all.

She also takes out the letter, and she reads it, maybe due to the unexplainable pleasure that his written words produces in her. They’re like a print, an irrefutable proof that Kougami has existed in such a virtual reality. His written words barely touch her though, not as much as the words that she holds into her mind, the true valuable ones. Those can’t be stolen by anybody, Akane knows. But for some reason she looks at them, very often, because there’s a part of Kougami living on that sheet.

And in the end, Akane thinks off, he seems to haven’t gone. He’s along with her somehow.

She sighs and crushes the cigarette butt on the ashtray, gazing the letter for the last time before getting it back to the drawer. There’s nothing truer than that certainty, one that it's only hers.


End file.
